A new light
by mokaqueendemon
Summary: Nico never expected to actually smile, or have feelings for someone. He also never thought that someone would be William Solace, the exact opposite of Nico himself. Will he mess it up?
1. Chapter 1

Nico was never really good at expressing emotions or feelings. So when he met Will Solace, he was actually surprised when he got him to smile.

Nico was leaving the pavilion in a sort of rush because his wolf scars were opening in his shoulder again and he didn't want everyone to pester him to get medical attention. He had his right hand over the scars, trying to keep them from bleeding, though it wasn't working very well, there was already a red spot bleeding through his shirt to his hand.

He leaned against a tree, closing his eyes against the blur of pain. He hadn't remembered them hurting so much before. it felt like there were hot irons being burned into his skin. He opened his eyes and his vision blurred. He was going to pass out eventually.

A moment after that thought, spots rose in his vision, and before he knew it, he was on the ground.

When he came to, he saw an familiar surroundings. White sheeted beds in rows of five to six with IV stands and tables in between. Figures dressed in white and yellow uniforms moved about the room, checking on what little amounts of campers were there.

What wasn't familiar was the blonde, blue-eyed, freckled face to the right of him. He'd never seen this kid before in his life.

"Oh hi there deathboy" he gave a kind smile, which never left his eyes, "how are you feeling?"

Nico blinked, but found his words, "What did you call me?"

The blonde smiled brightly, which almost gave off a light of its own, "Deathboy. You're a child of Hades, aren't you?" He didn't ask it to pry, Nico knew, but he also knew that he hated his father, and anyone who mentioned his name.

He glared at the kid, "I don't want anything to do with death, much less include it in a nickname."

The other kid raised his hands in defense, "Alright, all I wanted to know was how you were feeling."

Nico closed his eyes briefly, taking note and searching for any sign of pain in his body; there were none. "Just fine, now.. What happened? Did you bring me here?"

The kid nodded, "I saw you leave the pavilion, and noticed you were in a lot of pain. I had to bring you here, you had passed out, bleeding a lot." He nodded down to Nico's bare torso, of which he immediately covered, though out of embarrassment of not knowing this kid, or just impulse, he wasn't sure.

"Well, thanks.. it never hurt that bad before." He had a strange feeling that it was okay to talk to this kid, that he was.. well, safe.

"I used a certain ability so if it starts acting up again, it will try and heal itself. It's not easy to do, but it's really helpful, and I figured you needed it." He looked away slightly at this.

Nico almost blushed. Was this kid serious? He used a special magic ability just to heal his stupid scars from last year? "You didn't have to do that, you know. You could have left me there."

The boy looked at Nico, his blue eyes so full of excitement and smiles, "I couldn't have. You're like me."

He didn't understand what the boy meant by this, at least, not completely. "Wait.. what do you mean?"

He smiled at Nico, "You're different, stronger, and more open that everyone else. You have your own path you want to go on, but everyone wants you to do what they want and be what they expect you to be. You're like me, you don't listen to everyone else. And there's just.. something about you.."

Nico almost smiled. Maybe this kid did know more about him than he thought. But he was a little wary about him even knowing anything about Nico. He looked at the boy, the oddly beautiful boy.. He mentally shook his head. Why was he thinking like that? He wasn't even sure if this kid was.. Well.. Available.. Come on Nico, why are you so stupid?

He sighed and wondered what he should say back. Thank you? Uh, you too? He wasn't really good at these types of things. He never really flirted or dated, and making friends wasn't a forte of his. He was always moving houses and cities, scenery and timezones. He's never had time to make friends, let alone the skill or emotion to do so.

"Oh! I never told you my name!" the boy held out his hand, "William Solace, son of Apollo"

Nico shook his hand, "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, you know who I am."

He almost smiled and looked at this new boy, Will, getting a feeling that this was the beginning of a good friendship, and maybe more, he didn't know yet. He actually smiled and Will smiled back, catching onto his happiness. He liked this Will Solace, he knew more about himself than he thought he knew on his own.

And for a second, he thought he was beginning a crush. But let's not get carried away shall we?


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few weeks later, and nobody would have known that both Nico and Will knew neither of them were straight, but they didn't tell each other they knew. Until one let it slip.

Will was on an, I guess you could call it, break. It was more of a, 'I'm tired, leave me alone for five minutes' break, but it was peaceful to him, so it was all the same. Nico had saw him leave the Apollo cain, and wondered where he was going and why. Like the strange person he was, he followed him. He leaned on a tree not five feet from Will, arms crossed, left leg propped up behind him flat to the tree. He didn't know why he was there or what he was doing. He just knew that he was pretty sure he liked Will. And not one of those 'oh you're so perfect and cool!' relationships children had with friends. No, he liked Will. Liked liked. He was still trying to find a time to ask him if he was available, when Will turned around.

"Now, you don't have to stand there all day. Come sit" He patted the sand next to him and Nico almost blushed, but obliged, sitting next to Will, who looked ever so perfect with his blue eyes reflecting the sun and sparkling, his blonde hair almost glowing with shine, and how his freckles stood out.. He shook his head. Wow, Nico, wow.

He turned toward the beautiful blonde, realizing that he was staring at him oddly.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Nico nodded, "Yea, just.. yea.." _Oh, real smooth_.

Will smiled, his face at the edge of a laugh, "You sure do have a way with words, deathboy."

Nico smiled with embarrassment and covered his face, "Shut up, you're no better."

Will giggled slightly and moved Nico's hands away from his face, which made him blush more, "Ooh someone' hiding something!"

Nico smiled, almost laughing, "I am not!"

Will held both Nico's hands together, trying not to laugh, "You know you can't keep things from me, deathboy. I'll get it out of you one way or another."

Nico smiled, out of both fear and embarrassment. He knew what Will was implying. He'd tickle him to get it out of him, if he didn't spill eventually. But he couldn't. He wasn't completely sure if Will WAS gay. He didn't want to ask him out and find out that he wasn't interested in him. Maybe he just wanted to be friends, maybe he had a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend, whatever the case was. But something told Nico that he didn't have anyone, family or closer. He was afraid though. He was afraid that if there was a chance they _could be_ together, that something would come along and ruin it. He'd always dealt with that before, losing what you had for so long. Nico didn't really have anyone, and he could tell Will didn't either.

He took a deep breath and bit his lip, preparing himself for words he didn't have. "I…" _Am an idiot. Am pretty sure I'm in love with you. Am dying to know if you feel the same_. Here goes. "Kind of like you.." He closed his eyes. Not sure what he was expecting; Will to walk away, or to be mad. Though he couldn't imagine why.

He just smiled. At the silence, Nico opened his eyes to look at Will, wondering what he was thinking. He looked at his beautiful blue eyes and almost sobbed. That wasn't hate or disgust in Will's eyes, it was adoration, acceptance, and a bit of affection. Though Nico was sure he was imagining it for his own benefit.

Will smiled happily, almost glowing, "Really now? Because I kind of like you too."


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it's so_ short~

Nico blinked, he was pretty sure his face was very red. He didn't say anything, because he didn't know what _to_ say. He just looked at Will, a part of him praying he wasn't joking, the other half praying otherwise.

"Y-you… L-like me..?" He wasn't very good at talking to begin with, but the way Will was looking at him, and what he just said, made it feel like his face was burning off.

Will just nodded, actually blushing himself, "Yea... " He crossed his arms in embarassment, "I'm bi…"

Nico looked at those bright blue eyes, "I-I'm gay…" It just kind of came out. He didn't want to say it, he was afraid he was taken, afraid he'd get turned down for someone better.

Will actually hugged Nico. Which was considerably embarrassing and awkward for Nico because one, he was kinda sorta shirtless, and two, he was still sort of lying down. He of course hugged him back, for lack of feelings for anyone until now kind of haunted him. He didn't care anymore, he had a feeling this Will was worth opening up to.

"I'm proud of you.. For being true to yourself." Will spoke close to Nico's ear. He blushed ever so slightly.

When Will was sure Nico was healed enough that he could leave, he insisted on taking him to the pavilion to actually eat something. Nico wasn't sure if it counted as a date really, but as long as he was with Will, he actually felt safe for once. He wasn't sure how exactly, but he didn't feel like he was in any danger, or that nothing could hurt him.

Until of course, he let his guard down.

He and Will were sitting with Leo and Jason just talking about how training was going, and how the borders were holding up, when there was a loud screeching sound from behind Nico. When he turned around, he was quite surprised to see a quite large flock of Stymphalian Birds diving straight towards them. It took his brain a whole three seconds to register that his arm was already bleeding, and that Jason, Leo and Will were shouting at the birds, killing most of them.

He immediately raised his hand to summon his sword and sliced a bird in half inches from Will's face. Will looked at him in shock, some fear. "Run!" He told Will. He did just that, and Nico followed, cutting and killing all the birds that managed to get close to him or Will. Mainly Will. Nico didn't care as much about his own wounds, but he just wanted to make sure Will was okay, nothing else mattered. He wasn't even that close to him, why did he feel this way? He didn't know, or care. He wanted him safe.. He felt a drawing towards Will. Will ducked inside a cabin, not really paying attention to which one it was. And what made Nico's heart flutter was that the first thing Will did when they were safe from danger, was he looked over Nico for wounds. It wasn't that, well, he was touching him to do so, it was that he for one, was actually paying him attention, and two, he cared more about Nico's safety than his own. Nico reached up and brushed a finger across a cut that Will had managed to get on his cheek. Will stopped looking over Nico and put his hand over Nico's. "I'm alright, it's just a scratch.. You're the one bleeding.."

Nico blushed slightly and looked at Will, who was… Holding his hand? He almost had a heart attack then and there, if it weren't for the wall behind him, and Will holding onto him, he may have actually fainted. But it wasn't because of Will, he was bleeding. A lot. He found it hard to see, spots in his vision. The last thing he remembered was Will picking him up, and the distant scent of honey.

Nico opened his eyes and blinked a few times against the light of the infirmary.

"Should I expect to bring you here every day?" Will said to the right of Nico, a smile in his voice.

Nico sighed and rolled his eyes, but felt a hint of a smile in his own, "How long till I can leave?"

Will shook his head, "Not long this time, but you were bleeding pretty badly, I got you fixed up, and there shouldn't even be a scar."

Oddly enough, Nico wanted one. So he could remember the day he met Will, the one who was going to soon change his life for the better. Though of course Nico didn't know it at the time. He just enjoyed looking into those perfect blue eyes..


	4. Chapter 4

Nico decided to go outside and wander around camp, both to clear his head, and to look for Will and think up a way to corner him. He walked past the stables against his decision of course, since horses didn't exactly like the children of Hades, he did keep some distance to keep from causing a stampede.

He only went this way because he happened to see Will go by there, and from where Nico was standing, disappear. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he went into the stables. Great, Nico thought, horses. Just another thing to make his day somewhat worse.. He sighed in reluctance and stepped through the stable doors.

The first thing Nico noticed was that the horses were not happy. The second thing he noticed was he lost Will again. He looked around, trying to be quiet in hopes of not startling the horses. He failed at step one. He tripped on a hanging bridle, managing to get his foot caught around it and landing on the floor with a thud. He blinked a few times, realizing he wasn't hurt, but looked up only to meet two bright blue beautiful eyes, and perfect freckles to match. After that, Nico forgot how to speak. It had been a whole day of planning what and how to talk to Will, and when he finally got close to him, he couldn't speak. This wasn't a good thing for Nico.

Will just smiled, "We meet again huh, deathboy? You should be more careful in here., Though nobody ever cleans up much." He helped Nico to his feet, and his smile never wavered.. Even when Nico had to untangle hay from his unbelievably long hair. (It wasn't very long, but since he'd had it short for so long, it seemed like it had grown an inch or three)

So Nico sneezed. Which must have given off some sort of scent of his to the horses, because they started going nuts. They whinnied in defense, apparently thinking Nico was here to send them all to the Underworld or something. One of them managed to kick their stable door down, which Nico knew would have hit him if Will hadn't pushed him out of the way… And landed on top of Nico in the process…

But of course all Nico had to say was, "Uh…" Instead of 'thank you' or 'get off me'. On the bright side, he didn't yell at Will. In fact, he was perfectly content with Will on top of him. Though he'd never tell Will that…

His eyes met Will's and Nico realized Will's face was completely red. Did this mean he felt the same way Nico did? No, of course it didn't, Will was embarrassed of course, but that didn't mean anything.

It took both of them quite a bit of time to remember where they were. Will quickly got off Nico, helping him up as well. Nico was almost slightly disappointed that they couldn't be like that forever. So close to Will.. He shook his head, unaware Will was watching him.

"You alright, deathboy?" Will watched Nico carefully, but his eyes weren't guarded like Nico's always were. He wondered how Will stayed to happy all the time. He always seemed so alone.

"Yea, um, I'm alright, thanks.." Nico replied, almost stuttering. Why was he acting so calm?

Will managed to close the stall door, locking it in place so the horses wouldn't kick it down again.  
"I think we should head back to the pavilion, huh?" He said to Nico with a kind smile.

Nico nodded aimlessly, not trusting himself to talk, in worry he'd say something stupid again. As they were walking back to the dining pavilion, Will happened to come a little closer to Nico than he'd thought he'd ever be to anyone. He was mostly aware that from this exact spot they were in, nobody else could see them, from any side of camp.

Will reached out and grabbed Nico's hand. When Nico turned around to look at Will to ask what he was doing, his mouth met Will's. Now, Nico hadn't ever kissed anyone before, so he was pretty much clueless, going along with what Will was doing. Kissing was considerably easy, what the hard part was, was trying not to faint. He didn't actually think Will felt the same, but he must have felt bad about landing on Nico earlier in the stables, so he was apologizing or something. Stop it, Nico, William Solace likes you back and you're happy about it.

When they got back to the pavilion, neither of them could stop smiling. It was mainly a way to cover the fact that both of them were red, but nobody thought anything of it.

Besides the fact that Nico never smiled until he met William Solace. Everyone knew that.


End file.
